The future is bright! Maybe
by Aquatwin
Summary: The guardians are in highschool. They've basically had it pretty easy. But the whole world is turned upside down when some twins show up. They go by Nima and Riko Masaki. It wouldn't be so weird if they werent from the future. DISCONTINUED
1. The Twins

**Aquatwin: If you've read the first chapter of rimahiko reviews and previews, just skip ahead to chapter 2.**

**Summary:**The guardians are in highschool. They've basically had it pretty easy except the occasional X-egg fight. But the whole world is turned upside down when some twins show up. They go by Nima and Riko Masaki. It wouldn't be so weird except for 2 little things...

1. They are from the future

2. And they look too much like a certain pair of guardians

what could this mean for the guardians and co.?

* * *

_Rima's PoV_

All the guardians (and Utau) were here on the bleachers, watching Kukai and Purple-head match off.

They were currently playing basketball after a little spat they had about who was better with sports. I thought it was just Utua and Kukai who were competitive...

Amu couldn't decide who to cheer for, Utua was yelling insults at Kukai, Yaya was switching cheers for who ever got the last goa-er-shot? Oh, what does it matter!

Anyway, Tadase was just watching, and Kairi was keeping score. Me? I was just trying my best to ignore them. I mean, hello, I'm Rima mashiro, the girl who has no athletic capability.

Oh, and I am purple-head's arch nemesis, so watching the game would mean that I care.

Which I don't.

But of course, my eyes kept betraying me and stealing glances at _him_.

Why is it that that keeps happening? I looked back at the book I was reading, some originally english book called Percy Jackson. It's actually really good, but it makes me miss those good ole' manga's, because there were no pictures.

"RIMA!" The girls all screamed. I shot up my head, but a little too late.

I got knocked off the bleachers by some strong force hitting me from behind.

Some more shouting of my name (honestly, I know my name people! Just come and stinkin' help me up!), a couple moments of dizzyness, and then I finally realized what the force was.

It was a frickin' girl!

"Whoever you are, get the fudge off me!" I hollered at her. The girl who was currently sitting on my back, realized this she immediatly stood up.

"SORRY! SORRY! It was my brother's fault!" I ignored the girls apoligies. All the guardians were now over near where I was. I looked up to the crossdresser who happened to be in front of me.

"Can SOMEONE help me up?" I growled. Nagi realized this and offered me a hand. I sighed and took it, grudgingly.

Amu was gaping at the kid behind me. So were Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai. As soon as I was up, I realeased Nagi's hand in a hurry and turned to glare at the girl behind me.

She looked awfully familar.

A second later she got knocked over by a boy who came out of nowhere.

And I mean that literally. He just came out of thin air, some atmosphere almost warping around the figure and spewing him out onto the girl.

Alright, so that's why everyone was gaping. Good enough reason, but I managed to keep my cool, strangely enough. Probably because I was still miffed for being knocked over by that girl.

The girl groaned from the ground. "Geez Riko, how is it that you have such bad aim?"

The boy flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Nima, how was I supposed to know that you would land on m-" Immediatly, the girls hand shot up and covered the boys mouth.

"DUDE!" She screeched. He flinched. The boy assisted the girl up and we were all looking at them expectantly.

"Um...hya. I'm Nima f- sorry, I mean Masaki." She rubbed the back of her head awkardly. She was short, my height to be exact, had short curly purple hair up to her shoulders and straight bangs, an oval face (kind of like fujisaki's...not that I would know!), button nose and large golden eyes a lot like my own. She looked quite pretty, hiding behind conservative clothes, which were like our school uniforms.

"And I'm Riko...Maskai."He said their last name as if it were foreign to him. Odd. He shot a glare for some reason at the girl. He had silky mop-head of blonde hair with his bangs tossed to the side, my hair color oddly enough, a boyish round face (but still quite masculine) and almond shaped amber eyes. He was taller than the girl by about a foot. He had a fair build.

We all just stared at them. These kids looked awfully familar to me.

Yaya stopped the awkard silence that had befallen (since when do I use big words?) us. "Are you guys aliens?" She screeched, poking them expireimentally. Every single one of us, even the new kids, sweat-dropped so much we fell over.

"Um, Y-yaya, I highly doubt that's the case." Amu said with an awkard smile. And if it were, poking them wouldn't prove anything.

"Well, um..." Nima spoke, scratching her head.

"We're not aliens." Riko assured, smileing. That smile looked all too familar! I swear I've seen it before! Amu, tadase, Yaya, and kukai sighed in relief. They honestly believed that for a moment? Too be fair, though, I guess they did just appear out of thin air.

"BUT!" He said, holding his index finger up to stop us from speaking. He glanced at who I guess was his sister. She shrugged. "We are from the future." He stated, stuffing his hands in his blazer jacket that matched our schools uniform. Everyone just stared in disbeleif.

Minus me, and strangely enough, girly-boy.

"Why is it you guys look so familar?" He said out of the blue. SO I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT IT! I nodded in agreement and crossed my arms.

They exchanged nervous glances. "No reason" They squeaked in unison. Me and Fujisaki just glared at them. They turned their backs and it surprised me I could hear their whispers which were extremely low.

"Seriously, same tactic even when they were not much older than us!" Nima whisper-yelled.

"How come it doesn't surprise me?" The boy added.

"We're still here, you know, Nimbus and Ricky." I told them using my new nicknames I just came up with. They sounded cooler, plus the names they had gave me a weird sense of familarity.

The two froze and turned around, laughing nervously. They seemed like clones almost, despite the looks.

"I believe their names are Nima and Riko, Rima-chan." Nagihiko spoke. I turned my head up to glare at him.

"Their names sound too weird." I said simply. I heard snickers from the two future kids. I turned and looked at them.

"What?" I asked. Seriously, what did I do that was so funny? The grins on their faces were immediatly wiped off.

Kairi, finally snapped out of his shock, spoke up. "Why are you guys in the past, then?" He asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Nima's smile brightened.

"Well, we were sent here specifically to become guardians!" She squeeled.

Everyone, even myself, stared at them, speechless yet again.


	2. It's a future thing

_**N**__ima's PoV_

They all looked at us like we were weird.

Well, we were from the future...

And we were currently in front of our parents when they were high schoolers, but they didn't know that. Can't know that either. We'd most likely ruin the whole space-time continium (I feel like I'm speaking from Star*Wars or something).

Riko spoke up, thank goodness gosh! "We have shugo chara's, if that is the problem." He stated all seriously. I was tempted to roll my eyes. Honestly, can't he just joke around like when he does when he's chara changed?

On cue, the two floated out of our pockets. Mine spoke up first. She had orange hair with two low pigtails that curled spiking out from under her backwards white and yellow baseball cap, baseball clips holding up the two tails. She also had blue eyes, a purple short-sleeved crop top,and flare bell bottom jeans with sneak's. And ultra pale skin. (**1**) "YO! Mah name is Courtney, Court for short!" She said like she was all gangsta. I almost sweat dropped. She posed with her arms crossed over her chest and giving a pout like a pose for a poster.

My twin brother's Chara floated out beside her. He had short weird curly cue purple hair, orange eyes, a red clown nose and white puffy jumpsuit with rainbow splatters everywhere. (**2**) "Good evenin', I'ma Foo'! Just kidding! My name's Chuu!" He did a flip and shot up confetti. I noticed Riko rubbing his temples and groaning. I couldn't help but giggle at my brothers torcher.

"How exactly can you join the guardians if there is no guardians in highschool?" Mo- I mean, Rima, spoke in a monotone. I better be careful when I talk to her...

Riko quirked a brow at them. "Don't you still fight X-egg's though? And hold meetings from time to time?" He asked. I'm deffinetly thankful that my brother is so persuasive. I think he gets that trait from both of our parents. (Fake tears, creepy smiles and all)

How do we know this? We had been searching through our attic and came across multiple journals from our parents. Actually, we found some missing from around the time we had just arrived. Is that creepy or whaaaat? My brother and I, we had been curious, and our parents didn't exactly stop us from going back in time.

So when we proposed the idea, the only exception they had was for us to join the guardians. So, if we didn't, we'd have to go home. And I mean immediatly. Although why they wanted us to be so close to them back in the past is still beyond me. Couldn't that mean the possibility of corrupting the future?

I was pulled out of my reverie (that's the right word, right?) by Tadase. "Well, you do make some good points. Perhaps we're technically all still guardians." He pointed out. I guess I just missed everything Riko said.

Wouldn't be a first though. I often do ignore him...

"So what? You guys will just cave? What if their some type of spies?" Utau said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Then I saw her chara float out. OH MY GOSH! I forgot, I'm going to get to see their guardian characters!

The blonde angel chara put her hands together, pleading. "Utau, you have to be more kind! What if they're here to help us!" She begged. This was odd. I remembered from Utau's descriptions that she was normally an annoying chara who always did things like burst out 'I sense love!' during those fluff moments.

"And Kairi-kun used to be a spy, but look at him now!" Yaya shouted.

After a fair amount of arguing between our child aunts (well, not _real_ aunts, but still aunts to us none of the less), they finally agreed to let us in and they'd talk to Tsuksa about having the guardians for seiyo high (**A/N: yes, he's head master of all three schools. I'm sorry, I know that's annoying**).

_**R**__ima's Pov_

So after sorting out the whole weird guardian ordeal, we ran into another problem on our way to walking to the royal guardian to visit the newest guaridans. Actually, tadase went to talk to the headmaster, kukai and utau were escorting yaya to get ice cream after losing a bet last week to her (don't ask), and kairi ran off because he got a message from someone _special_ (we all assume he has a secret girlfriend), so it was really just me, Amu, and the cross-dresser.

"Um...where exactly will you guys stay?" Amu pointed out. We all stopped walking, realizing the trouble at hand.

The twins (apparently they were the same age despite the height difference. They insist they're fraternal twins) shared nervous glances. Then Nimbus (as I've said, their real names give me a weird feeling) smiled brightly. "How about I stay at rima-chan's house and Riko stays at Nagi-kuns!" She cheered.

I suddenly got creeped out as I realized we never introduced ourselves to them. "how do you know our names already? Do we know you in the future or something?" I stated in my indifferent voice, scooting away none of the less. How would I know these kids in the future?

The two shared ANOTHER glance, worry evident in their eyes. I swear, do they have twin telepathy?

"If they do, they probably can't tell us, Rima-chan." Nagihiko pointed out.

I turned my face upward to him and glared. "Ok, 1, STOP FRICKIN' CALLING ME RIMA-CHAN! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!" I snapped at him. He's really got to stop doing that! We're not friends!

He smirked and head-phones popped up around his neck.

Oh shiz, I did this myself...

"Oh really, how about Rima-koi instead?" He flirted, bending down and getting really close to my face. I distinctly heard Amu choke on thin air and the demon twins snicker. I kept on glaring at him, but need less to say I blushed. Lightly, but still.

I brought my tiny hand up and flicked his forehead. "Baka." I told him. He straightened up, blushing, shooting a glare even worse than my own at Rythem who was cowering behind KusuKusu.

"And 2," I sighed, regaining composure. "Why can't they tell us?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chest.

"It might ruin the space time continuim" He stated, not breaking his glare with Rythem. I snorted.

"You sound like you're from star-wars or something." I grumbled.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Nimbus burst. I looked to her a quirked a brow. She shrunk back and laughed awkardly. Weeeeeeeirdo!

Amu coughed and we took that as our cue to just keep on walking to the royal garden. There was an awkard silence. I thought over what that Nimbus girl said. I don't think it would be so smart for her to stay, divorced parents still arguing over the phone and such (**A/N: Yesh, they're finally divorced in this fan-fic!**).

"Nimb-I mean nima." I shook off that odd feeling like that name sounded to familar (**A/N**:**kay, can't take it anymore. RIMA ITS YOUR NAME WITH A STINKIN' N INSTEAD OF R, N FOR NAGI! Ok, back to the story**). "Why don't you stay at fujisaki's with your brother? I mean, he lives in a mansion..." I trailed off. There was no way I could explain the fact that I didn't want her to see my family life.

Nima paused and tapped her foot to some unknown beat. "Well, I need to sear-" She started, but not until her brother jumped in.

"She doesn't like staying over at a guy's house, it's awkard for her." He explained, shooting an evil like glare her way.

Pfft, if she was staying at the fujisaki's, she could just ask him to be nadeishko.

I couldn't pass up the chance to make him fidgety. "If that's a problem, then you don't have to worry because theres also nade-" I started until a hand that smelled way to much like cherry blossoms slapped over my mouth.

I glared up at the culprit. "I think Rima means that it would be just fine for you to stay at _her_ house." _He _said, havinga fearful look in his eyes, but lying through his teeth perfectly. Struggling, I pried his hand off of my mouth, turning my head and spitting into the grass. Snickers from our chara's, the twins, and even THEIR chara's!

I gave an even fiercer glare than before his way and he smirked, giving me a similar glare. I bet the imaginary electricity was crackling in the air between us.

"Hey, Amu, why don't you go try and give a heads-up to the newer guardians so they won't be freaked out." Nima and Rika spoke at the very same time. That twin thing is rather creepy.

"What? Why me?" She said frantically, her easily flustered character kicking in. I didn't turn away from my glaring contest with fujisaki, and neither did he.

"Because you're the most important to the Guardians right now. Since you have 3 chara's and you own the humpty lock." They explained. Again, creeeeeeepy! A defeated sigh, foot-steps, and I knew Amu was gone.

"Yo, guys..." Riko's voice breached through the silence. Nagihiko and I didn't stop glaring. "Hello~" he said, stretching the O out in a sing song way.

"Let me get this bro." Nima spoke up. A swift slap to the back of the head for both me and nagi.

"OUCH!" We burst simultaneously. We looked at Nima who was clapping her hands together, satisfied and smileing. Even though we just met her, it seemed kind of out of character for her to do that.

"Now that we have you're attention," She spoke, a stern face of a lecturing mother plastered on. "We should let you guys know that that was a really bad attempt at hiding the fact that nagi-kun is a cross-dresser." She crossed her arms and a smirk grew upon her face.

I think if Nagihiko didn't have years of acting practice, his jaw would've dropped.

"What makes you think that?" He asked non-chalantly, although I clearly saw his eyes scared for his life. I fought back a giggle. Although I despised Nagihko, I didn't speak up. I still was nice enough to keep his secret secret. A promise is a promise.

"Well," Riko spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. He paused for a moment. I think he was doing it just for a dramatic effect.

An evil grin that looked familar crawled up his face. "It's a future thing."

* * *

**Aquatwin: did ya like? I worked a long time to get it to this (although it still kind of sucks)**

**Rima: what the heck? whose children are these kids**

**Aquatwin: *shifty eyes* um...no comment**

**Crystal: R & R please!**


End file.
